In 1729, DeMairan discovered that a bean plant would continue to spread its leaves every 24 hours to collect sunlight, even if placed in complete darkness and therefore theorized that there was an internal clock or biorhythm. Biorhythm observations go back even further, at least to Hippociates, but it was in the 1900's that most research has been accomplished.
Research and observations have tended to show that most people observed have a physical cycle of 23 days wherein a person's bodily strength increases from average to a peak, decreases back to average, decreases to a low, and thereafter increases to the average to complete the cycle in the 23 day period. Also, a 28 day sensitive cycle has been observed, wherein the mood of the individual goes through the same cycle as that of the physical cycle, but in a 28 day period. The third observed cycle is that of the mental cycle relating to the thought powers of the individual, and this varies in the same manner as the other two cycles, but for a 33 day period. Each of these cycles appears to begin at the average or neutral axis at the time of birth and increase to their peak. With the periods of the three cycles remaining fixed at 23 days, 28 days and 33 days respectively, theoretically for each person at a specific number of days from birth, the phase of the three cycles should be identical, and some research has appeared to verify this.
There has been a considerable amount of research conducted with respect to observing the characteristics of individuals when the three cycles appear to be in their positive phase simultaneously, when one or more cycles cross the neutral axis or average line on the same day, and the like characteristic points of the curves.
The three cycles have been defined in different ways and described by different terms, and although three specific terms are used in this specification, including claims, it is to be understood that they are interchangeable with the equivalent terminology. For example, the physical cycle refers to manual labor, endurance, strength and health. The sensitive cycle, also known as the emotional cycle, appears to particularly effect supervision, teaching, decisions, business, entertainment, contacting people, and love. The intellectual cycle, also known as the mental cycle, particularly effects an individual's study, calculation, plans and conferences.
There is a particular need to further verify the research that has already been conducted to determine its validity, extent of influence upon the average person's behavior, and to perhaps anticipate your natural tendencies for any particular day to take into consideration the extent that the effects of the environment may have upon you for such day.
Various devices have been used to correlate one or more of these cycles with a particular person's specific birth and a current calendar. A sliding card calculator, a rotating circular calculator, a hand crank calculator, and an electronic calculator are all known. Further, computers have recently been used to print out or plot the biorhythm cycles for a specific person in correlation with the calendar. However, such devices suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: they can only be used or set up by highly trained individuals; they require a considerable amount of calculation and interpretation; there is a large chance of numerous errors; they are difficult to read after set-up; or they are so expensive that they cannot readily be adopted by the general public.
In addition to biorhythmic calculators, a large number of calculators or information providing devices have been used in a wide variety of fields, such as in determining the menstrual cycles or fertility periods for females. An example of such a patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,418, patented Dec. 7, 1971.
Although the exact configuration of the curves associated with the biorhythm cycles is not known, it is generally assumed or at least represented by a sine curve, and sine curves or sine waves are the basis for a mathematical calculation of motion, sound, electricity, radio waves and light, so that it appears fundamentally sound to employ a sine wave with respect to a biological rhythm.